


Штурм твердыни

by medichka_shani



Category: Berserk
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку "Соня/Мьюл. У обоих нет опыта, но Соня храбрее и нахваталась теории (в том числе подглядывая за кем-нибудь), а теперь хочет претворить ее в практику."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Штурм твердыни

– Честь леди... – задыхаясь, выдавил Мьюл. – Слово рыцаря...  
– Чего-чего? – переспросила Соня, прижимаясь к нему вплотную.   
Они стояли, втиснувшись в небольшую нишу, укрытую от посторонних глаз веселеньким голубым гобеленом, на котором был вышит белоснежный ястреб.   
Соня, привстав на цыпочки, теснила Мьюла к стене, лишая его всех возможных путей к отступлению.   
– Кодекс рыцаря... Не позволит...  
– Не позволит обидеть даму, – нетерпеливо кивнула Соня. Взялась за широкую бляху поясного ремня, принялась дергать туда-сюда.  
– Прекрати! – зашипел Мьюл. На его щеках пробивался румянец. – Это дурная игра!  
– Да ладно! – Соня вскинула на него огромные глазищи. Ее маленькая ручка продолжала шарить по дублету Мьюла. – Была бы дурная, в нее не играли бы ни солдаты с маркитантками, ни придворные, ни Гриффит с принцессой...  
– Принце!.. – взвыл Мьюл, но Сонина ручка бдительно зажала ему рот. – Фы фто, подгя... Тьфу! Ты не знаешь, что городишь!  
– Ну конечно, я знаю, о чем говорю, – серьезно сказала Соня, на мгновение прекращая своих манипуляций. – Можно было бы свалить всё на "видения", но ты прав: я подглядывала. И такое как-то подглядела...   
Соня осеклась.   
– Что-то ты какой-то кислый! – скептически сказала она, встрепенувшись. – Что-то я не так делаю.   
– Соня!  
– А, вот, – просияла она. – Совсем забыла. Сюда смотри!  
– Соня! – прошипел Мьюл, отчаянно пытаясь выкрутить шею, чтобы не смотреть в оттянутый вырез полотняной рубашки, в котором, как два птенца в гнезде, маячили две небольшие грудки, усеянные бледно-золотыми веснушками.  
– Что? – спросила Соня, встревоженная паузой. – Не нравится? Со мной что-то не так? Скажи хоть слово!  
– С-с-с...  
– Хочешь потрогать? - Соня прищурилась. – А хочешь, еще что-нибудь покажу?..   
Мьюл громко выдохнул.  
– Сумасшедшая... – это прозвучало жалобно и с восхищением. – Девица должна хранить себя... Потом... Поздно будет...  
– Ой, да ну хватит мямлить уже, – поморщилась Соня. Решительно взяла его за кисть и возложила ее себе на грудь. Накрыла его руку своей.  
– Сожми, ну... Крепче!  
Мьюл что-то промычал, отчаянно краснея. Стиснул Сонину грудь, зажмурился и уткнулся носом в светлый пробор. Не открывая глаз, принялся бережно мять комок нежной плоти. Соня довольно засопела.   
– А вот еще что, – шепнула она, заводя свободную руку Мьюла себе за спину.   
Мьюл начал осторожно поглаживать худую спину с острыми лопатками. Соня сдвинула его ладонь ниже. Мьюл вздохнул, сминая в кулаке складки юбки. А потом решительно наклонился и два раза поцеловал Соню в щеку.  
– Хорошо, – прошептала Соня. – Так – хорошо. Сделай так еще.   
Вместо ответа Мьюл поцеловал ее в губы. Соня прерывисто вздохнула и изо всех сил повисла у него на шее. Несмотря на ее цыплячий вес, Мьюл покачнулся, но устоял.  
Они топтались в нише, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, и несколько раз наступили друг другу на ноги. Гобелен зацепился за рукоять короткого меча Мьюла и несколько раз обернулся вокруг потенциальных любовников.   
– Ой, – вдруг сказала Соня, широко распахивая глаза. – Я чего-то нашла.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Мьюл, тщетно пытаясь от нее отстранится. – Я же предупреждал, что это дурные игры...  
– Покажи!  
– Нет!  
– Хочу посмотреть!  
– Нас застанут!  
– Так не честно, ты же смотрел, – надула Соня губы.  
Мьюл шепотом воззвал к Ястребу Света.  
– Если ты струсил, я всем расскажу, что ты меня трогал, – продолжила напирать Соня. – И Ирвин вырвет тебе сердце.  
– Почему Ирвин?!  
– Потому что все остальные сожрут тебя целиком. Ну Мью-у-ул...   
– Точно застанут, – обреченно предрек Мьюл, поглядывая на гобелен. Одной рукой было ужасно неудобно возиться со шнуровкой на бриджах. Второй он все еще почему-то продолжал обнимать Соню.  
Соня лизнула его в ухо и продолжила свои увлекательные изыскания в недрах гобелена.  
– О... – застонал Мьюл, тая, будто пчелиный воск на жарком июльском солнце. – О-о, Соня, сумасшедшая девчонка...  
– Не трусь, – строго сказала Соня. – Я вообще-то хотела пригласить тебя ночью за стены Фальконии, там есть одно дело. Но если ты трусишь...  
– Ночью! – шептал совершенно потерявший голову Мьюл. – За стены! Туда, где рыщут чудовища, а другие чудовища рыщут за ними и жрут их! Я согласен, Соня, я согласен!  
– Вот и хорошо, – кивнула Соня. – Потому что долг рыцаря...  
– Долг рыцаря – служить своей даме.   
– Поцелуй меня, – попросила Соня. Мьюл поцеловал ее, а потом, поднатужившись, вскинул на руки и понес – куда-то вперед по бескрайним пустынным коридорам Хрустального Дворца. Куда-то, где, как он помнил, было что-то похожее на постель.  
По безлюдным коридорам разносилось эхо от его шагов, а позади Мьюла, как парадный шлейф, тянулся бело-синий хвост гобелена.


End file.
